In conventional image transfer devices, such as printers, a platen is often provided to support print media, such as paper, during printing. The platen provides a support surface for the media in the region of the printer in which printing occurs. Desirably, the platen maintains the media in a substantially flat profile during printing. This helps alleviate print defects such as paper jams and protect against potential damage to the printer. In some situations, the platen can be warped due to moments exerted by the mounting features of the platen and by associated fasteners. This problem can be aggravated if the platen is formed of lightweight, thin, stamped material.